


What are you playing at?

by Linnea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnea/pseuds/Linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is bored and decides to play for a bit, to see if she can get a reaction out of Laura. She can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you playing at?

They were in a nightclub, and despite the drink in her hand and the guys ogling her from different corners of the room, Lydia was bored. So she decided to play a little. 

It started when she almost spilled her drink. She had gasped, and her heart was in her throat but before she had even had time to move, Laura's head had snapped towards her. Interesting. She knew, of course, about the werewolf senses, how they could hear heartbeats and smell feelings and yada yada. She just hadn't thought to use it before. So she waited for a while, until Laura had forgotten about the glass (which Lydia had snatched up before it spilled). When Laura again was in conversation with Allison, Lydia willed her heartbeat to race in a fake startle. Laura looked at her again, now with a confused look on her face.

This could be fun...

Lydia proceeded to act natural, talking casually to some random guy that had bought her a drink. (Like she needed yet another drink from yet another guy. Seriously, why did they even buy her drinks when for example Laura was next to her looking stunning? Okay, Lydia was perfect, of course, but that long hair and that unzipped leather jacket not covering the cleavage and...) While a part of her brain focused on talking about something dull with this guy, Lydia started thinking about that leather jacket, and the breasts beneath it that were probably magnificent, and moved on to thinking about laying across Laura’s lap with her ass in the air, Laura fully clothed, probably working a dildo or those soft fingers in her. Soon she could feel her heartbeat between her legs, pulsating as she became wet. She could see Laura shift in the corner of her eye, so she chanced a glance toward her. She was staring back at Lydia with an intense frown. Lydia smirked.

As they left the club and headed towards their cars, Laura leaned in to Lydia’s ear and said, ”You’ve been drinking. You probably shouldn’t drive. I’ll give you a ride home”. She could feel her breath in her hair, and it made her toes tingle. Lydia got in Laura’s car. It was a big car, a black one and though it reminded her of Stiles jeep for some reason, it must have cost 20 times as much. When they reached Lydia’s house, Laura didn’t park in their driveway. Instead she stopped behind the trees on a road that led away from the main road. It was pitch black outside.

”You seemed to have a pretty interesting conversation with that guy from the bar” Laura said.

”It wasn’t him that interested me…”

Laura leaned in, her eyes glinting, and the next moment they were kissing. Lydia hadn’t really kissed a girl before, but it gave her an ache she’d never felt with Jackson. Laura’s lips were so soft and when she opened her mouth her tongue was sweet and wet. She smelled like shampoo and toffee. The kiss was sweet but with intent. It was like Lydia had been missing something, and she hadn’t realised what until this moment.

They kissed for a while, hungrily. Then, Laura pulled Lydia over, so that she was straddling her lap. She had a knee between Lydia’s thighs, and she couldn’t help but press down on it just to ease that numb drumming. Laura had a hand in her hair, and placed the other on her thigh, beneath her skirt. It moved upward, and soon she held a firm grip on her hip as Lydia was rocking down shamelessly on Laura’s thigh, leaning her head back and feeling warm wet kisses down her neck. Her moans came out a little high and whiny, and Laura kept mumbling ”so beautiful, so so pretty” in her hair. 

In her head, Lydia was chanting ”please touch me there please please touch me there”, but she didn’t dare ask out loud. But then, she felt the hand on her hip move again. It stroked her thigh, and moved up again, pulling her panties aside. When Laura’s fingers found her, she could feel how wet she was. They rubbed her clit for a bit, and then two fingers found her opening and slipped in, while she kept rubbing her clit with her palm. Lydia could feel her stomach tightening and her legs were tingling all the way down to her toes. Laura kissed down her neck, rubbing, always rubbing, and kept on downwards. Lydia’s shirt was halfway down, and as Laura took one of her nipples in her mouth and bit a little, Lydia’s legs started trembling. She tilted her head back and came until her vision almost turned black.

Laura kept rubbing her with her palm a bit afterwards, and then went back to only kissing her, her neck, her mouth, her ear. They held each other for a while, before Lydia got out of the car a bit awkwardly. Laura almost looked shy as she looked at Lydia now, afterwards. 

“I guess I’ll see you around then.”

“Oh, you’ll text me tomorrow”, was Lydia’s answer. Laura perked up at that.

“I will text you.” She smiled, and they parted with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic! I'm nervous! Comments are appreciated but please be kind. English isn't my first language and oh I could go on and on with excuses but really I just hope you liked it and if you didn't I hope to improve and yeah! I have to post this now before I chicken out.
> 
> HUGS AND KISSES AND THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
